En busca de Inspiración
by Miss'sPink
Summary: Puede que no todos hayamos pasado por cosas buena en esta vida, pero Viktor se reencuentra con su mejor amigo. En cambio, Yuuri.K y Yuri.P lo conoceran. Por otro lado, al pasar el tiempo en algun lado del mundo malas personas estaran organizando un Reality Show con los patinadores artistico, con el fin de "humillarlos" ante la sociedad. ¿Podrán pasar esta prueba?


**Los personajes de Yuri! On Ice son propiedad de Mitsuro Kubo, los uso con el fin de entretender, en cambio, los personajes OC's que apareceran a lo largo de la historia son de mi propiedad.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 1** : "La amistad se fortalece sobre el hielo"

* * *

 **(Narra Yuuri K.)**

 _No recuerdo con exactitud cuando vi aquel muchacho de un aspecto elegante e intimidante a la vez, tampoco sé cómo definirlo como persona, al momento que Viktor se reencontró con su viejo amigo. Más cuando las cosas en mi vida cambiarían para bien, por unos instantes, sabiendo que vivir en Rusia era como estar pisando un suelo desconocido, reconozco que algo se dé ruso y era muy pobre mi manejo de esa lengua. Lo único que deseo es no rendirme para la próxima competencia, debo cumplir mi promesa, y le mostrare a Viktor que puedo superarlo sin su ayuda. O eso tratare._

* * *

Los campeonatos de patinaje habían acabado, cuando por extrañas razones la nueva edición de la Grand Prix, no se celebraría ese año, a causa de problemas de presupuestos – o eso era lo que decían los rumores y la prensa -. Todo seguía con normalidad, los entrenamientos continuaban con regularidad, sabiendo que para el próximo año si participarían todos.

Yuuri se había levantado muy temprano, listo para salir a trotar como todos los días, una hora por día y caminar cinco vueltas a la plaza que había a pocas cuadras del departamento que compartía con su ídolo. Estaba emocionado por eso, pero su presupuesto de mantención era poca y tener un visado como deportista era bastante, dada las circunstancias.

El sonido de la puerta lo había alertado, ya estaba como todos los días de manera puntual en el edificio donde se dictaban las clases de patinaje y en donde había una pista de hielo. Estaba entretenido hablando con Yurio, sobre los giros que él mismo debía perfeccionar y hablando de cosas normales.

Se voltea para así observar como un muchacho alto, de cabello corto rojizo y con sus puntas con un tono castaño bastante oscuro - ¿Quién es él? – Pregunto sin más, haciendo que su ahora amigo, se asomara para ver lo que estaba observando.

Frunce el ceño al no reconocerlo, era la primera vez que lo veía y parecía estar algo curioso cuando Yakov hablaba con aquel chico – La verdad que no sé – Dijo sin más, mientras se quitaba los protectores para así ingresar a la pista. Yuuri lo observa algo asombrado ante aquella respuesta, mientras guiaba su mirada hacia el desconocido y regresarlo al adolescente de cabellos rubios – Lo único que puedo decirte es que es la primera vez que lo veo – Comento con una sonrisa sardónica, provocando que el chico de cabellos negros lo mirara de una manera desaprobatoria.

Regresa su mirada hacia la puerta ancioso de que Viktor llegara, sabiendo que tuvo que llevar a Makkachin al veterinario a causa de un resfriado. Estaba con todas las ideas bruscas con respecto al desconocido, que parecía estar un tanto impaciente de que Yakov le continuara hablando – _**"Parece estar desanimado"**_ – Piensa Yuuri mientras patinaba muy cerca de donde estaban Yakov y el desconocido hablando, no quería ser un chismoso y nada parecido, pero le parecía un poco extraño.

\- Por favor Yakov, quiero regresar a la pista y necesito salir de mi fobia antes de que termine suicidándome ante perder ese sueño que tengo – El hombre de una edad bastante avanzada, parecía estar un poco dudoso al ver que ese muchacho seguía con esas locas ideas de que "puedo superar mi fobia si me ayudas", le era muy propio de él.

\- Eso está en vos, si en verdad quieres regresar chico, tienes que traer por lo menos tu equipo y colocarte sobre la pista _**"No sin antes llamar a su psicólogo o algún medico auxiliar"**_ – Acto seguido se da media vuelta y abandona al joven que mantenía una gran sonrisa en sus labios, en cambio, Yakov parecía estar muy preocupado por el chico, lo conocía perfectamente y sabia como era cuando se juntaba con Viktor – _**"Es mejor que los dos se reencuentren en la pista y ver como los novatos mejoran"**_ – En eso el entrenador se percata que el chico de cabellos negros observaba por ese lado con curiosidad, sonríe de medio lado, debía admitir que su reputación como un buen caza patinadores de hielo mejoraba cada vez que uno muy bueno se integra a su equipo.

Yuuri al notar que su ahora mentor lo observaba rápidamente quita su mirada de ese sector del edificio para así regresar a lo suyo, cuando sin percatarse de lo que hacía termina por estamparse contra la barandilla de la pista y pasa al otro lado, logrando que Yurio y la poca gente de allí notara de su torpeza.

* * *

\- Maldito cerdo – Masculla el adolescente de cabellos rubios, mientras patina hasta donde estaba su "amigo", para ayudarlo, hasta que nota que el desconocido que ambos vieron lo fue a socorrer.

\- ¿Te encuentras bien? – Pregunta el chico de cabellos rojizos con mechas castañas en las puntas, quien ayuda al chico que se tropezó.

\- Sí, estoy bien jeje – Le responde Yuuri mientras se reincorpora en el suelo, no sin antes levantar su rostro y toparse con la persona que acababa de hablar con Yakov. No podía creerlo, ese chico era muy hermoso ante el aspecto, nota que llevaba ropas de entrenamiento y consigo traía un gran bolso color azul marino con unas escrituras un tanto particulares para él.

Yurio también estaba embelesado al ver aquel hombre, no lo había notado, pero si en verdad le gustaran los hombres, diría que ese chico sería un excelente pretendiente. Sacude su cabeza y se cruza de brazos listo para darle un sermón o criticar al japonés – Siempre seguirás siendo el cerdo torpe que conocí – Yuuri hace un puchero al escuchar aquella ofensa, se pone de pie listo para enfrentar a ese niñito malcriado.

\- ¿No te parece de mala educación tratar así a un joven que vino a mejorar como patinador aquí? – Ambos Yuri enfocan sus miradas al chico que tenían delante de él, no sin antes, el menor de los dos asustarse un poco al ver que el otro afilaba su mirada azulada como si esta fuera un arma de fuego.

\- N-No es lo que usted piensa, solamente – No sabía que decir no sin antes escuchar un gritito, aquel gritito que todos reconocerían.

\- Oh my god – El peli plateado se abalanza contra el desconocido quien lo recibió con un asombro que jamás recupero, todo por ver a ese chico que tanto consideraba como un hermanito pequeño – Dime que no es un sueño, dímelo – El chico de cabellos rojizos le corresponde el abrazo para después sentir la felicidad emanar dentro de él.

\- No es un sueño, vine aquí por muchas razones Viktor – Ambos se separan para así mirarse con felicidad y nostalgia, sin embargo, los dos Yuri parecían estar petrificados y confundidos al ver como el grandioso Viktor actuaba de una manera bastante infantil con ese completo desconocido.

* * *

El peli plata se separa de su mejor amigo para así encontrarse con la bella imagen de ambos Yuri observándolo incrédulo o que no entendieron lo que estaba ocurriendo – Veo que no lo conocen ¿cierto? – Al mismo tiempo los dos niegan ante la obvia pregunta, pero el otro chico de cabellos rojizos suelta una risita de diversión al ser él que fue un mal educado.

\- Me disculpo por no presentarme ante ustedes novatos, pero mi nombre es Bastian Pasternack – Los dos Yuri intercambian miradas de asombro al escuchar aquel nombre, para después recordar aquel día donde Viktor no dejaba de gritarle a su teléfono.

 **\- Hace un mes atrás -**

Los tres estaban por salir de la discoteca de Rusia, ya era un momento de tomarse un respiro de tanto practicar y ejercitarse, no hasta que cierto patinador exitoso comenzaba a teclear la pantalla de su Smartphone.

\- ¿Por qué no funcionas celular? – Le pregunta a su teléfono como si este le respondiese, Yuuri pestañea varias veces al ver que su Ídolo seguía mascullado en ese enfrentamiento.

\- Puede que te quedaste sin baterías y se te apago, viejo – El mayor frunce el ceño muy disgustado al escuchar aquel comentario poco gracioso que acababa de decir el Yuri más pequeño.

\- Este teléfono es el más resistente en batería y no se me puede quedar sin batería _**"Tengo que mandar audios a mi mejor amigo"**_ – Le contestaba sin decir lo que pensaba, ya que no quería sonar un poco infantil ante la idea de hacer lo que tenía que hacer.

\- Viktor, todo los celulares que tenemos llega un momento que se le agota la batería y dejan de funcionar – El mayor se espanta al escuchar aquella otra opinión, para después tirar su celular contra la pared logrando que este se rompiera en mil pedazos - ¿Por qué lo rompiste? – Yuuri no sabía que decir, estaba asombrado que Viktor haya roto su celular por el mero capricho de que se quedó sin baterías.

\- ¡Si serás un viejo rompe pelotas! – Yurio se agacha para tomar el teléfono de Viktor para sacarle la tarjeta sim, para así prestarle su celular para que lo usara – Ten, úsalo por esta noche y después me lo regresas – Asunto arreglado, el mayor estaba feliz dado que ahora si podía comunicarse.

Le cambio la tarjeta y la memoria del celular, lo prende y medita las palabras que le diría a su mejor amigo de toda la vida. Los otros dos lo veían con intriga, jamás vieron al gran Viktor comportarse como un chiquillo mimado, caprichoso y berrinchudo, algo que millones de personas hasta incluso los antis fans de Viktor por verlo comportarse un total inmaduro.

 **\- End Flashback -**

Viktor no soltaba a su gran amigo Bastian por ninguna razón aparente, Yuuri sonreía al ver que su prometido estaba muy emocionado con ver a esa persona tan especial para él, en cambio, Yurio observaba todo aquello desde la pista y de brazos cruzados, no lo conocía de ninguna parte y menos podía llegar a pensar que Viktor tenía un mejor amigo.

\- Oye Brother, cálmate un poco que me terminaras asesinando con tu euforia – Viktor muy obediente se separa de él lo observa con unas cuantas lágrimas en los ojos, así meses que no hablaba con él y años que no iba a visitarlo, podía entender que Bastian estuvo largo tiempo internado en un psiquiátrico debido a su depresión algo que siempre le preocupo desde que la noticia llego a sus oídos.

\- Lo siento, es que… - No pudo terminar de completar las palabras, los recuerdos azotaban su mente, esos dolorosos días que tuvo que ir a visitarlo al hospital, cuando lo acompaño al funeral de su madre en Francia y todo cuando tenía apenas veintiún años.

\- No hace falta que te lamentes Viktor, agradece que tu estas aquí sano y salvo, siguiendo adelante, arrasando con todos a tu paso, hasta incluso diste un gran paso que debo decirte esto – Bastian busca entre sus bolsillos la pequeña cajita que deseaba entregarles a esos tres chicos, más darle el obsequio a su hermano de corazón que lo había extrañado muchísimo – Ten esto es para el gran Viktor Nikiforov – Le entrega un collar fino bañado de oro blanco y con un dije de oro puro con el nombre de Viktor decorado en su interior con diamantes falsificados colgando de esta cadena, el peli plateado estaba encantado ante el obsequio y al alzar su mirada, gira para encontrarse con que Bastian le estaba dando obsequios a los dos Yuri – Parece ser que el pequeño de kínder se ganó el corazón de un fan, ten Katsuki Yuuri, este obsequio ten por ganar tu primera medalla de plata y como un símbolo de nuestra futura amistad – El japonés no sabía que decir al respecto, más al verse desalmado ante el amigo de Viktor. Al entregarle el collar con el dije escrito en inglés " _Figthing_ ", algo muy significativo, se dirige al que anteriormente regaño sin saber quién era realmente, le hace una seña a Yurio que parecía no entender aquello, se acerca un poco más para recibir el otro collar – Bienvenido a los grandes puestos campeón – El adolescente de cabellos cortos y rubios, se ruborizo ante el cumplido y más viendo la cálida sonrisa que le dedicaba aquel desconocido.

\- Ya que todos tenemos nuevos collares, hagámonos una Selfi y subámosla a Twitter – Comento alegremente Viktor mientras buscaba entre sus ropas su nuevo celular, todos se colocaron al pie de la barandilla, Bastian y Yuuri hacían la señal de amor y paz, Yurio trata de mirar hacia otra parte y poder ocultar su rubor, no quería llamar la atención a nadie. Al sacar la foto y subirla a las redes sociales, la página del pajarito azul exploto ante la inesperada revelación y más los cuatro espantarse al ver la cara de pocos amigos de Yakov.

\- Se ponen a trabajar o los saco a patadas de la pista – Todos recíprocamente asintieron para así regresar al trabajo, en cambio, el hombre parecía estar un poco más tranquilo al ver que Bastian regresaría muy pronto a la pista y puede que también retome las competencias.

* * *

Viktor se colocaba sus patines preparado para adentrarse a la pista, estaba muy emocionado de que su más grande amigo regresase a patinar, sin embargo, al ya estar listo, se voltea para encontrarse con un Bastian carente de una ansiedad.

\- ¿Sucede algo Bastian? – Le pregunta con neutralidad, al ver que su mejor amigo trataba de disimular su estado de conciencia, pero él ya intuía que algo malo estaba pasándole y no deseaba preocuparlo.

\- No sucede nada Vitya, solamente estoy preparándome para adentrarme, jeje – El de cabellos plateados lo observa serio, no le parecía nada justo que lo persuadan de esa manera y menos que lo traten como un iluso ante esos temas.

\- Si te estas preparando para afrontar tu miedo a adentrarte a la pista, hazlo con apoyo y no en solitario – Le dijo Yakov, los dos lo miraban neutros ante el comentario y después Viktor se puso de pie no sin antes tomar de la mano a su amigo.

\- No sé qué tienes, pero debes afrontar esos miedos sin detenerte y menos vacilar, porque de esa manera no lograras obtener lo que a mí en un tiempo me costó y quiero ayudarte esta vez – Bastian se conmueve ante las palabras de su entrenador y amigo de la infancia, era cierto, Viktor y él se conocieron hace mucho tiempo cuando el de cabellos plateados era más chico que él, un recuerdo que siempre atesoraría.

\- Gracias Yakov y gracias Viktor – Ambos le dedican una sonrisa cálida y reconfortante, el de cabellos castaños y con mechas rojizas, se termina de alista con sus patines para así ser ayudado por su entrenador y Viktor a adentrarse a la pista.

* * *

Dentro de la pista de hielo, ambos Yuri se acercan a donde están Bastian, Viktor y Yakov, quienes parecían estar hablando entre ellos – Parece ser que Bastian no se encuentra bien, ¿Qué le habrá pasado para que este temblando del miedo? – Pregunto Yuuri a su amigo, quien observaba aquello con una preocupación, hasta que uno de los patinadores que trabajan allí se les acerca para comentarles algo.

\- Bastian sufrió varios altibajos durante su carrera como patinador artístico en toda Rusia, él era un prodigio como lo era también Viktor, diríamos que los diferentes traumas que tuvo le orillo renunciar sus sueños y caer en una depresión muy grave – El japonés se espanta ante aquella revelación por parte de Mila quien observaba a Bastian con tristeza, ella lo conocía porque era uno de sus ídolos en el patinaje artístico.

\- Entonces, es un patinador retirado – Hablo con desanimo Yurio, ahora entendía el extraño comportamiento de Viktor de hace un mes atrás.

\- Es mejor que lo ayudemos a sentirse cómodo y apoyarlo en todo lo posible, porque su médico de cabecera y su psiquiatra están aquí ayudando a Viktor y a Yakov de que él pierda esa inseguridad de adentrarse a la pista – Los dos Yuri se armaron de valor para también ayudar a los demás con el caso de Bastian, si eran más el ánimo se notaría en el ambiente, eso era lo que pensaba Mila antes de que saliera de la pista por el otro lado dejando el sitio desolado.

\- No puedo hacerlo, no puedo, no puedo – Gritaba espantado Bastian sin hacer ningún movimiento por adentrarse a la pista, Yakov se estaba preocupando mucho por su pupilo y más saber que los especialistas le recomendaban algo que puede que funcione.

\- Joven Viktor, ¿Puede entrar usted a la pista y ayudarlo a entrar por lo menos al pie de la entrada? – El peli plata asiente ante la propuesta del psiquiatra, se quita los protectores de sus patines para así adentrarse a la pista, no sin antes tomar de ambas manos a su amigo.

\- Todo estará bien Bastian, da un paso dentro y no te muevas – Le hablaba con seguridad y confort Yakov a un temeroso Bastian, que no parecía estar en buenas condiciones de salud, debido a que su cuerpo parecía estar colapsando.

\- Tú puedes Bastian, ¡gánale a ese que te prohíbe cumplir tus metas! – Le animaba Yurio desde el centro de la pista, el susodicho abre sus ojos enormemente al escuchar aquellas palabras de aliento.

\- Los sueños se cumplen si tú mismo te lo propones y más si tú mismo ya diste ese paso – Guia su mirada hacia su lado derecho, nota que el chico de cabellos negros le sonreía cálidamente, un recuerdo alegre se le vino a la mente y era cuando él ayudaba a Viktor con sus programas.

 **\- Flashback -**

\- Lo estás haciendo muy bien Viktor, trata de darle un poco más de gracia a tus movimientos y tendrás a los del jurado en tus manos – Le decía mientras el más chico se acercaba a él para hablar un poco de sus coreografías.

\- Tienes razón Bastian, hay movimientos que no logro expresarlos como me gustaría que fuese y no puedo compararme contigo en esto, eres mucho mejor que yo a la hora de darle brillo y elegancia a los movimientos como tú lo haces – El de procedencia francesa, le dedica una mirada de pocos amigos, no le parecía nada gracioso que ese prodigio no haga lo que dice y menos compararse con él.

\- Te equivocas en eso Viktor, tú eres mejor que yo en todo, tienes inspiración por donde vayas, haces coreografías hasta cuando te duchas y eso me da un poco de envidia – Viktor reflexiona las palabras para posteriormente, tomar a su amigo de la mano y adentrarse los dos a la pista.

\- Ahora eres tú el que se equivoca, porque yo te admiro y sin ti no sabría qué hacer, eres mi primer amigo aquí en San Petersburgo y en este complejo, eres mejor persona que yo, eres un ejemplo que seguir en toda Rusia y más saber que tu vida no es tan sencilla como la mía. Pero eso no justifica mi admiración hacia ti – Bastian se conmueve al escuchar aquellas palabras de aliento dichas por Viktor, era cierto, por donde fuese todos le decían que era genial como patinador y si hacia una rueda de prensa siempre le preguntaban sobre cosas personales, y que consejos de vida daría en tiempos difíciles.

\- Gracias Vitya – Lo jala para darle un abrazo, que gustoso Viktor acepta y después los dos ponerse a practicar sus programas.

 **\- End Flashback -**

Cierra sus ojos, endereza su cuerpo, llama a su paz interior y calmar esa ansiedad que estaba experimentando esos momentos. Al dar el primer paso, nota que todos lo seguían animando a que se adentrara más a la pista, abre sus ojos para notar que su fobia a meterse a la pista de hielo la había superado por sí mismo.

\- ¡Lo lograste muchacho! – Festejo Yakov al ver que Bastian ya se había adentrado bastante a la pista.

\- _**"Lo acabo de lograr, lo acabo de lograr"**_ ¡Si! – No se dejó intimidar por sus inseguridades y comienza a patinar en compañía de Viktor y Yuuri, ya que parece ser que los dos tuvieron la idea de divertirse patinando y dejar para otro día sus obligaciones como patinadores profesionales.

Al ver que Bastian lo supero, Mila toma sus cosas para posteriormente despedirse de todos y marcharse. Ya no tenía nada que hacer en esos momentos y prefería que ese gran ejemplo siguiese estando donde esta, sobre la pista y sobre la tierra, demostrándole al mundo que seguirá siendo Bastian Pasternack.

Yurio también se suma a la diversión, quería conocer a ese tal Bastian e indagar qué relación tiene con Viktor, porque podía jurar que conocer a gente nueva era muy importante y más si se trata de patinadores de primer nivel, en este caso el ejemplo sobre el hielo que era Bastian Pasternack.

* * *

 **N/A** : Espero que les haya gustado este primer capítulo de mi primer fanfic de Yuri! On Ice, por lo tanto, nos leemos en el próximo capitulo.


End file.
